¿Cómo estoy?
by Muselina Black
Summary: Desde que la señorita March se marchó, Fritz se ha encontrado tarareando cancioncillas tontas y buscando alguna forma de llenar el silencio que lo inundó todo repentinamente. A veces, incluso cree escuchar portazos. Pero ella no está.


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Mujercitas fueron creados por la genial Louisa May Alcott._

_Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir esto y hoy, ¡plop! Vino la inspiración. Quizás fue porque tengo pegada la canción "How I Am" del musical de Mujercitas. En fin, aquí dejo con ustedes a Fritz Bhaer, que es un amor con patitas._

**¿Cómo estoy?**

Desde que ella se había ido, la vieja casa de huéspedes parecía más silenciosa. Era casi como si Minnie hubieran decidido dejar de hacer ruido al quedarse sin institutriz. Fritz sabía que no era así. Desde la salita se escuchaban los chillidos de las niñas, pero no la risa de la joven. La señorita March se había marchado y se había llevado su risa con ella.

Fritz no entendía cómo era que se había acostumbrado a ella en tan poco tiempo. No entendía por qué su ausencia se le hacía tan notoria. Muchas institutrices habían pasado por la casa de los Kirke y era primera vez que se sentía así. Extrañaba hablar con ella, discutir de vez en cuando —era un crimen que una joven inteligente perdiera su tiempo con esas noveluchas serializadas— y escucharla reír. Se había habituado a que ella entrara a su despacho sin aviso y se instalara a leer, o le pidiera que revisara alguno de sus cuentos. Se había acostumbrado a sus cantos en el pasillo y a sus exclamaciones estrambóticas cuando algo la sorprendía. Incluso recordaba sus portazos con nostalgia.

La casa había estado llena de ruidos.

Ahora sólo escuchaba el silencio.

A él nunca le había molestado la tranquilidad; de hecho, le gustaba. Pero desde que ella se había ido, se había encontrado más de una vez afuera de la salita de juegos, buscando el ruido que le hacía falta. Y si por casualidad a ellas se les olvidaba cerrar la puerta, él también la abría de par en par. El silencio en su estudio se le hacía intolerable.

El profesor miró la carta que tenía en su escritorio. Había llegado esa misma mañana y él la había abierto con un ligero temor a lo que podía encontrar en su interior. La señorita March era tan impredecible como un vendaval. Por fortuna, sus peores temores no habían sido confirmados. La carta, escrita con el habitual estilo desorganizado de la señorita March, le contaba de paseos y distracciones. También le hablaba de su hermana Beth, que para la señorita March era un ángel en la tierra. En las últimas líneas se dejaba traslucir preocupación por la muchacha. En cada línea se leía el amor de la joven a su familia.

Y una pregunta: _«¿cómo está?»_

¿Cómo estaba? El profesor Bhaer se pasó la mano por el cabello. ¿Cómo estaba? Una pregunta que solía hacerse a cualquier persona en la calle, de repente se le antojaba complicadísima. Leer a Hegel y Kant le parecía más simple que contestar a esa pregunta.

_«Querida señorita March:_

_»No hay nada nuevo que reportar. Será una carta corta, me temo. Nuestras vidas siguen siendo las mismas, como podrá comprobar cuando… »_

Tachó las líneas violentamente. Mentira. ¡Claro que todo había cambiado! Se levantaba temprano, daba sus clases, leía… Todo lo que hacía antes de que la señorita March llegara a su vida. Pero últimamente se había encontrado haciendo algunas cosas que nunca había hecho. En los últimos días se había encontrado a sí mismo tarareando alguna melodía tonta, o había decidido ir a Central Park y quedarse ahí por horas sin hacer nada en especial.

¿Quién le había dado el derecho a esa muchacha de poner su vida de cabeza?

No podía decirle nada de eso, claro. No podía escribirle y decirle que a veces creía escuchar un portazo y durante unos instantes se sentía… esperanzado. No había palabras para decirle que la extrañaba.

Y en ese momento, Fritz Bhaer se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de la ruidosa y escandalosa señorita March. Josephine. Jo.

Pero no podía decirle que la quería. Él era demasiado viejo para ella, que tenía toda la vida por delante. La juventud llama a la juventud. Seguro que ese tal Teddy era mejor para ella que él. Un joven de su edad, alegre, divertido. No podía pedirle a Jo que compartiera con él una vida de pobreza con su sueldo de profesor. No, no podía ser.

Tenía que responder esa carta, de la forma más neutral que pudiese. Nada que transparentara sus sentimientos hacia ella. Debía seguir ignorándolos.

_«Querida señorita March:_

_»Por aquí, todo está bien. Muchas gracias por preguntar. »_

Bueno, era una respuesta.

**FIN**

* * *

_Por si las dudas, la historia está ambientada en la época que Jo vuelve a casa desde Nueva York, poco antes de la muerte de Beth. Se supone que los últimos meses en la vida de la chica fueron muy pacíficos y Jo siempre estuvo con ella. Y bueno, yo sólo diré que al profesor Bhaer le tengo mucho amor._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina_


End file.
